With the development of wireless communication technologies, more and more wireless terminal devices appear, such as a tablet and a data card. While a user enjoys various conveniences brought by a wireless terminal device, the user also pays more and more attention to influence on human health caused by electromagnetic radiation generated by the wireless terminal device. As an indicator for measuring the electromagnetic radiation intensity of the wireless terminal device when the wireless terminal device is close to a human body, a specific absorption rate (SAR) has become one piece of content which is marked on product packages or specifications by wireless terminal device manufacturers from many countries and regions. In the prior art, a proximity sensor may be added near an antenna, so that when a wireless terminal device gets close to a human body, transmission power is reduced actively, so as to ensure the SAR performance of the wireless terminal device.
However, while the antenna ensures the SAR performance of the wireless terminal device, the transmission power is reduced, so the wireless performance of the wireless terminal device is greatly reduced.